The Neurosciences Research Program (NRP) is an international interuniversity, multidisciplinary program of conceptual research in neuroscience. NRP operates as a research center of MIT, consisting of a small Center Staff in Boston, and a group of some 35 scientists in the United States and abroad, who are elected NRP Associates and function as a "faculty" to participate with the NRP Center Staff in planning and implementing the scientific programs. NRP maintains a living inventory of growth points in neuroscience research based upon the critical and interpretive judgments of carefully selected experts working collaboratively to assess the current state of knowledge, to develop new interpretations, and to define important opportunities for future experimental progress. The main methods include a world-wide communication network among scientists, a program of conferences and meetings that emphasize conceptual issues, and publications including the periodical NRP Bulletin and books. During 1977-1978, particular attention was directed to the role of neuronal circuits, bioaminergic central core regulatory systems, and concepts of higher brain function.